


Kiss Me In The Falling Rain

by LarryLashton98



Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, First Date, Fluff, Jamie is Adorable, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Mason is Sweet, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Picnics, Rain, Things get a little steamy, heavy makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: Jamie and Mason's first official date as boyfriends, and things don't go exactly as Mason planned.Takes place about a week after graduation.





	Kiss Me In The Falling Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is another Fan Art fanfiction that I wrote, purely for the sake of fluffy. I heard the words 'kiss me in the falling raining' and knew I had to write a scene just like that.
> 
> PS, I'm posting this from my phone, so I can't do tags yet.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Taking a deep breath, Mason raised his hand and knocked on Jamie's front door.

 

It opened quickly and Mason looked down to see one of the twins peering out at him.

 

“Maaay,” she drawled out. It was Ann Marie, then, who was beginning to say more things as of lately.

 

“Hey there, Annie. Is Jamie around?”

 

Ann Marie giggled and spun around, running to the bottom of the stairs. She started slowly making her way up in the direction of Jamie's room. “Amy! Amy, Amy!” she shrieked happily.

 

Mason chuckled at the girl's behaviour, and stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him.

 

Jamie’s mother appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

 

“That silly girl, I’ve told her not to open the door without me, Jamie, or Frank around. At least it’s only you. Although I thought I told you that you don’t have to knock, you can just walk in,” she smiled warmly at him.

 

“I know, but, well,” Mason trailed off as he shrugged, gesturing to himself.

 

He was wearing a simple white button up shirt with a black blazer, a dark purple tie and black jeans and his nice black shoes that he wore to prom and graduation.

 

“Going for the classic gentleman etiquette?” she said with a slight smile.

 

Mason laughed. “I guess so, yeah.”

 

“Well, you look lovely. I’m sure Jamie will love it. He’s been so excited about tonight, he’s been talking about nothing else for the past week. It means so much to him. I’m so happy for you boys!” She laughed lightly and stepped forward to embrace him in a hug.

 

“Thank you, Carrie. This night means a lot to me, too,” Mason grins as he hugs her back.

 

When she releases him, Mason grabs two of Jamie’s hoodies that were hanging by the door.

 

She opened her mouth to respond when Jamie’s door opened and he stepped out. His hair styled up in a quiff, and his red dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. The red contrasted the blue of his eyes in the way Mason loved. Jamie’s black skinny jeans showed off his legs, making them seem to go on forever, and of course, the outfit was completed with his converse.

 

Jamie pauses at the bottom of the stairs and was staring at Mason with a faint blush on his cheeks. Mason licked his lips, grinning when the blush deepened.

 

The two boys were brought back to the present when they heard a light cough. Jamie’s mother was smirking at them and Mason felt his cheeks heat up for being caught checking out her son.

 

“Sorry, c’mon Jaims,” Mason held out a hand to the boy, who’s blush had deepened even more.

 

Jamie’s delicate fingers slipped between his own and Mason opened the door with his unoccupied hand, holding it open for Jamie to step through. When he also held the passenger door open for Jamie, the boy laughed.

 

“Such a gentleman,” he teased. “But you do realize, we’re using _my_ car, right?”

 

“You said we could share it,” Mason said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, I’m the one driving because I’m the one who asked _you_ out, and the one who knows where we’re going, so get in.” Mason practically pushing Jamie in the car and walking around to the driver door.

 

He climbed into his seat, buckled, and held out an expecting hand, to which Jamie put his own in.

 

“Jaims,” Mason said in a warning tone.

 

“What?” Jamie asked with an innocent look on his face. “You don’t want to hold my hand?” he said with a pout.

 

Mason brought Jamie’s hand to his face and lightly brushed his lips against the back of his hand. “You know I do,” he whispered. Jamie’s cheeks darkened. Mason gave him a quick kiss before throwing Jamie’s hand back to him. “But you know what I was asking for.”

 

Jamie huffed out a sigh and dug in his pocket for his keys, reluctantly holding them out for Mason to take. When he did, Jamie crossed his arms and pouted, looking out his window.

 

“Aww, c’mon, baby,” Mason pleaded.

 

Jamie glanced over, arms still crossed. “Baby?” he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

 

Mason grinned as he grabbed Jamie from the back of his neck and pulled him over, giving the boy a peck on the cheek.

 

“Yep,” Mason said, popping the ‘p’. “Now stop pouting,” he teased. “You're gonna love it, I promise.”

 

“I better,” Jamie teased back.

 

Mason drove for a while, taking a bunch of back roads, doubling back, and looping around so that Jamie has no idea where he's being taken.

 

“Mason, are you taking me somewhere or are you just using up all my gas?” Jaime sounds a bit annoyed but mostly amused.

 

“Whoa, Babe,” Mason chuckled. “Don't get your panties in a twist.” He pulled into the parking lot of the semi-expensive Italian restaurant that Jamie had always said he hoped to go one day and parked the car.

 

“Let's go!”

 

Jamie laughed. “Alright, very funny.”

 

Mason just kept climbing out.

 

“Wait,” Jamie put a hand on Mason's arm, sounding a bit skeptical. “You mean…” he trailed off, pointing out the window.

 

Mason smiled.

 

“You're, you're serious?” A huge grin was starting to spread across his face.

 

Mason grinned along with him, nodding now.

 

“Mason,” he whispered, delight creeping into his voice.

 

Mason got out of the car and walked around to Jamie’s door, who kept staring at him with his stupidly adorable smile.

 

Pulling open the door, Mason bowed and held out his hand as he said “M’lady.”

 

Jamie had, instinctively, reached out to take Mason’s outstretched hand but stopped when he realized what Mason said.

 

“Heeeeyyyyy,” he complained.

 

“I’m sorry, Princess,” Mason teased, with a laugh.

 

Huffing, Jamie pushed Mason’s hand aside and climbed out of his car by himself. He took the keys from Mason, locking the car, and pocketed them.

 

“Why’re you laughing so much?” Jaime cocked his head. “You’re not usually this giddy.”

 

“I’m happy, is all. I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Mason quickly pressed a kiss to Jamie’s cheek.

 

Even though Mason loved to tease Jamie more than everything, he wanted this night to be one he would smile back on.

 

Well, not more than _everything_. He loved to make Jamie laugh out loud, loved to make him smile softly, loved to kiss him and loved to cuddle up to him. He loved the soft side of Jamie that only he got to see. Sure, Jamie was a soft sweetheart around everyone, but this was a different kind of soft. This was the just woke up warm and _happy_ soft. The _sleepy cuddles_ soft, the _kisses on the nose and forehead_ soft.

 

The sun was setting behind Jamie, silhouetting him. The light was making his blond hair shine a bright gold. Mason hadn’t been one to love photography and wanting to take pictures all the time- that was more Jamie’s thing. But for an instant, Mason wanted nothing more than to capture this pure moment to hold close to him forever.

 

“What?” Jamie asked, sounding a bit nervous and self conscious.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Mason whispered, feeling as though if he spoke any louder, it would disrupt the moment.

 

Jamie blushed and turned away to hide his smile, but Mason saw it anyways.

 

Smiling softer this time, Mason reached for Jamie’s hand, clasping it in his own. He led the way into the restaurant, holding the door open for Jamie.

 

“Are you sure we’re gonna get in? There seems like there’s always a long line to get in.”

 

Mason just grinned and stepped past the other people waiting to be seated.

 

“Reservation for Viveros,” he said to the young woman standing behind the counter.

 

“This way,” she said, leading them to the back of the room.

 

“You got a reservation?” Jamie asked in his sweet _You did a sweet thing for me and it makes me happy, but I don’t know what to say_ voice.

 

“Yep! Here,” he said, pulling out a chair for Jamie. “Sit.”

 

When they were both seated, Mason watched Jamie as he looked around the room. It appeared as though there were tears in his eyes, but Mason wasn’t going to comment on it, because he knew Jamie would get embarrassed. While he loved to tease Jamie and make him blush prettily, he didn’t want to embarrass Jamie in public. Especially in the place he had been wanting to go to for so long. Mason wanted this night to be perfect.

 

The restaurant was a really nice one, with a cozy atmosphere. The main overhead lights were dimmed and there were little strands of fairy lights strung up around the ceiling. The back wall were the kitchen was behind was made of brick, and the other walls were of marble. The flooring was made up of wood, giving the place the feeling of being in a coffee shop.

 

“What?” Jamie asked when he caught Mason watching him for the third or fourth time that day. “Why are you staring at me?”

 

“I can’t admire my boyfriend?”

 

Jamie blushed and almost choked on the Italian soda he ordered. “Mason!” he whispered in a slightly scolding tone. “You can’t say things like that when I’m drinking.”

 

“Sorry, Honey,” Mason smiled.

 

Mason ended up getting a lemon and shrimp spaghettini dish and Jamie a chicken parmigiana, after tossing between that and the double bacon carbonara dish.

 

Jamie was blushing and fidgeting a lot throughout the dinner. He’d look up at Mason, flush, and smile as he turned away.

 

“Hey, Jaims, it’s okay. It’s just me, you know.”

 

“I know, but it’s different, now. Like, it’s still us and it’s the same, but it’s also new. I mean, you’re my boyfriend now. You’re my _boyfriend_ and it just makes me so happy,” Jamie finished with a huge grin and a blush.

 

“Aww, I love you, too, Darling.”

 

Jamie was beaming. “I love you.”

 

Mason reached over and held Jamie’s hand, rubbing his thumb in small circles over Jamie’s knuckles.

 

When the waiter came back to ask if they wanted dessert, Mason said no and asked for the bill- yes, together on one.

 

“We should split it,” Jamie said when the waiter- Liam, the name tag said- left.

 

“Nonsense. I asked you on the date, I’m paying for it.”

 

“Do you have any idea how much it’s going to cost you?”

 

“Yes, actually, I do.”

 

When Jamie continued to protest Mason held up a hand to stop him. “Jamie, please. I _want_ to do this. I _want_ to pay for it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jamie pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay, then.”

 

After Mason was done paying and they were getting ready to leave, the waiter said “Have a nice evening, boys!”

 

“Thank you, you too!”

 

The stars were out when they got outside and Mason breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Jamie went to go to the driver side, but Mason steered him to the passenger door. “Wait, really? Again? I figured cause we’re going home…”

 

Mason just plucked the keys out of his hand and got in the driver seat.

 

“Mason?”

 

“I’m driving tonight.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

With that, Mason pulled out of the parking lot and started driving in the opposite direction of Jamie’s house.

 

It was a bit before Jamie said anything. “Mason? Where are we going?”

 

“Somewhere,” was all Mason said.

 

“What? I figured we might’ve been going to yours- well, Londa’s- but you passed the turn.”

 

Thankfully they arrived to the park just then. He quickly sent a text to Londa before climbing out. The night was warm, so Mason took off his blazer, draping it over the center console. “Come on,” he said, cuffing up his sleeves.

 

Mason grabbed Jamie’s hand when he got out of the car, and lead him down the hiking trail.

 

“Ooh, romantic walk through the park at night?” Jamie teased, bumping his shoulder into Mason’s.

 

“Something like that,” he smiled back.

 

They walked down the pathway. The longer they walked, the more excited Jamie became, and soon he was running around like an energetic puppy.

 

“Mason! Look!” He was pointing at a giant pile of rocks that were piled next to the bottom of a huge tree. He dragged Mason over and started climbing. “Come on!” he cried eagerly when he got to the top, patting the spot beside him for Mason to sit.

 

When Mason was beside him, Jamie rested his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder. Mason looked down at him a few minutes later, to see the other looking at the sky. Jamie was pouting.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You can’t see the stars from here. Too many trees.”

 

Mason grinned. “Well, I know just the place to go.”

 

Jamie sat up. “Really? Where?”

 

Mason grabbed his hand and tugged a bit before letting go to climb down carefully. Jamie was down a second later and reached out to tangle his fingers with Mason’s.

 

Mason led the way to the clearing he had picked out earlier in the week.

 

When Jamie caught sight of the picnic spread out in front of them he gasped.

 

“Mason?” He asked in a quiet voice.

 

Mason pulled the stunned boy to the blanket and pushed lightly on his shoulders to make him sit down before taking a seat next to him.

 

Jamie’s eyes were wide. “You did all this?”

 

“All for you, sweetheart.”

 

“Mason.” He said softly, sounding close to tears again.

 

“Hey,” Mason bumped their shoulders. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

 

“No! No, it’s- it’s _perfect_.” Jamie turned suddenly and flung his arms around Mason, pulling him in tightly. “Thank you,” he said as he nuzzled his face into Mason’s neck.

 

When Jamie releases Mason from his hold, Mason opens the basket that Londa had set out for them.

 

Mason had planned out the evening, going over it with Londa to iron out any wrinkles. It was decided that Mason would prepare everything and set it by the door, for when he was ready. He would text her when they got to the restaurant and when they were leaving, to make sure she would have time to set up the picnic. It was when he texted her that they arrived at the park when she lit the candles. She stood in the nearby trees until they got there to make sure they didn’t catch anything on fire. When they arrived, she left with a text, to let the two boys have their privacy. Mason had asked how she would want him to repay her, but she just smiled, ruffled his hair and said “Have an amazing night. You two deserve it and I’m just so glad that I can help you be happy.” Mason had never loved his sister more.

 

Inside the basket were strawberries that Mason had dipped in melted chocolate himself, chocolate chip cookies, a bottle of Coke, and two water bottles- because Mason knew that sometimes Jamie liked to have water after a certain amount of sugar.

 

Jamie looked in and gaped. “Mason, you are amazing.”

 

“Thank you, I tried.”

 

“It’s amazing. I just- it’s amazing”

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Mason said as he passed Jamie a cookie.

 

“I love it,” Jamie said before taking a bite. He froze. “I love _this_. Did you make them?”

 

Mason nodded.

 

“Dude! Why have I never had any before. _Have_ you made any before?”

 

“No, Londa gave me the recipe a few days ago.”

 

“Dude, you need to make these, like, all the time now. They’re amazing! You could, like, make a business selling these.”

 

Mason laughed and grabbed a strawberry, taking a bite.

 

“You went all out, here, Mister. You’re setting the bar high for me, for our next date.”

 

“Next date?”

 

Jamie froze, looking panicked this time. “Um, yeah?” he said in a quiet voice. “I, uh, thought… but I mean…”

 

“No, no no no no. That’s not what I meant! I was just happy to hear the words ‘next date’. It’s like finally being able to call you my boyfriend makes me happy.”

 

“Oh,” Jamie breathed a huge sigh of relief and Mason felt bad for making him think that he didn’t want another date. “Good.”

 

Mason lean forward and wrapped Jamie into his embrace. “I’m so sorry for scaring you like that. Of course I want another date with you. I want a hundred more with you.” Mason pressed a kiss to Jamie’s temple.

 

Jamie hugged him back for a moment before snatching the half eaten strawberry from Mason’s hands and eating the rest.

 

“Hey!” Squawked Mason, indignantly.

 

Jamie went to run away, but Mason caught him before he could fully stand up, and pulled him down into a tackle. The two boys wrestled around for a few minutes, getting their nice shirts a bit wrinkly.

 

Mason ended up straddling Jamie’s waist, both of Jamie’s arms pinned down on the blanket above his head. They both were breathing heavily and were staring into each other’s eyes. Mason’s gaze flicked down to Jamie’s lips, which were looking so irresistibly soft, and Mason wanted nothing more than to kiss the hell out of his golden boy.

 

When he couldn’t take it any longer, he leaned down and rubbed his nose against Jamie’s, making the taller boy giggle. Mason brushed his lips across Jamie’s cheekbones and Jamie turned to press his lips against Mason’s but the larino had other plans. He rubbed his nose along Jamie’s cheekbone, kissing once he got to Jamie’s temple. He moved down slightly and kissed and then started sucking lightly just behind Jamie’s ear. A choked moan escaped Jamie. Mason grinned, pleased that he’d done that to the blond boy in his arms. He continued to suck and bite at that spot before slowly making his way along Jamie’s jaw. Mason kissed the corner of Jamie’s mouth, before lightly brushing his lips against Jamie’s, and when the other began to lean in, Mason moved and kissed the other side.

 

Jamie whined. “Masssseee,” he complained. “Stop teasing me.”

 

Mason was about to giving in when the sky opened up and rain came pouring down.

 

Jamie jumped, startled.

 

Mason looked down at the boy beneath him and stared at him. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting it.”

 

Mason hadn’t either. He hadn’t noticed the storm clouds rolling in, and now they were caught out in the middle of the park in the rain.

 

Jamie sat up, and Mason moved to stand, getting ready to pack up the picnic before everything got soaked. Mason heaved a heavy sigh, disappointed that their night was over. Before he could go very far, Jamie’s hands stopped him, grabbing onto his belt loops. The blond plucked his phone and wallet out of his pocket, took his own and put them in a plastic container in the basket.

 

“What are you doing?” Asked Mason, still confused as to why they were still sitting in the middle of the rain storm.

 

“It’s just a little rain. It can’t hurt.”

 

“A little? Jamie, it’s pouring!”

 

Jamie just laughed and shrieked happily “Live in the moment, Mason!” as he stared in Mason’s eyes, happiness radiating off him.

 

Mason nodded numbly, still not quite sure what was happening, but curious about the turn of events.

 

Jamie stood and then reached down to pull Mason up.

 

“I was getting up, wasn’t I?”

 

“You were leaving!” Jamie shook his head as he grinned. Then he held his hand out and said “May I have this dance?”

 

Mason laughed and took his hand, stepping forward to put his other hand on Jamie’s waist.

 

They twirled around in the rain for a what felt like hours until they were completely soaked.

 

Jamie’s shirt was clinging to his chest and for a fleeting second- okay, for more than a second- Mason wished that Jamie was wearing a white shirt, rather than red.

 

Jamie’s eyes flicked down to Mson’s chest and he licked his lips, appreciatively. Mason was startled when Jamie’s eyes came back to his and he saw that they were intense and full of hunger. Then he realized that _he_ was wearing a white shirt that was most definitely see through by now.

 

Jamie swallowed, and _oh_ , Mason’s stomach did a flip. _Yes, please_.

 

Mason’s hands fisted Jamie’s collar at the same time Jamie grabbed his tie and they were both pulling each other in desperately. Their lips crashed together, a bit painful for a second before settling into each other tenderly.

 

They stood like that for a few moments, just locking each other in tightly, with their lips moving gently against the others. Mason felt like he could finally breathe. After dancing around a real kiss the whole night, it just made this one more real, more intense. Mason knew Jamie felt the same because he moaned loudly when Mason bit his bottom lip.

 

And just like that, the kiss became a flurry of movements. Mason’s hands were everywhere, grabbing Jamie head, shoulders, his ass, around his waist, in his hair, pulling Jamie in closer, closer, closer. He felt like he could never get enough of Jamie and he needed more.

 

Just the smell of Jamie was enough to drive Mason crazy and their lips and bodies pressed together were doing wonderous things to his body. Jamie’s lips were ever so soft and tasted of the chocolate and strawberries they’d had earlier.

 

Jamie was pulling at Mason, too. Their chests were pressed tightly together and Mason wasn’t sure where his body ended and where Jamie begun.

 

After what felt like hours, the kiss was broken, Mason was sure by who. They didn’t go far enough that their lips couldn’t touch though, and they were both panting hard.

 

“That was-”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mason’s hands slid up to cup Jamie’s face and he kissed Jamie again, this time softer. Jamie moaned when Mason ran his tongue along his lips, and whined when Mason pulled away. He knew that he had to stop now while he could, otherwise they’d be out here for a long time.

 

“We, uh,” Mason was still breathless. “We should get going. I don’t think the rain’s going to let up anytime soon, and we’re both soaked.”

 

“So? What can a little more rain do?” Jamie pouted and leaned down to kiss along Mason’s throat. Instinctively, Mason tilted his head, giving Jamie easier access.

 

“Can ruin the, um.” It was difficult to think with Jamie mouth doing wonderous things. “Can ruin the food. Cookies will get soggy.”

 

That stopped Jamie.

 

“Aren’t they in a plastic container?”

 

“Did you close it when it started to rain?”

 

Jamie’s shoulders slumped. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

Reluctantly, Mason took a step away from Jamie and knelt to pack up the basket. The blanket was dripping when he picked it up, and was muddy on the bottom. Mason folded it, careful to not get himself covered in mud.

 

When everything was packed up, he held a hand out to Jamie, who took it along with the blanket.

 

“Thanks. You may have to lead us out of here; I can’t really see right now.”

 

“What? Oh, your glasses. Um, I can try, but I’m not sure about which way. I don’t think I’ve been here before, and it was dark when we arrived.”

 

Mason huffed out a laugh. “Right, okay. A blind man and someone who doesn’t know the way. This’ll go well.”

 

Jamie scoffed. “How about having a little faith, huh? I can probably figure this out. If not, we do have our phones. We’d have to be careful, but we could use the flashlight or even maps.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

 

It took a while, but Jamie did manage to lead them out of the park, and they both heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Jamie’s car.

 

“I’d like to drive back, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Jamie fished his keys out of the basket, unlocked the car, and then they both crawled in, grateful to be out of the downpour.

 

Jamie turned the car on, but didn’t take it out of park, instead turning on the heat to the highest setting. They just sat there for a few minutes before Mason remembered that he brought sweaters for the both of them.

 

“Strip,” he told Jamie while turning around to grab the clothes from the backseat.

 

“What?”

 

Mason held up his hoodie. “Strip. We shouldn’t stay in cold, wet clothes for too long.”

 

Mason unbuttoned his shirt and draped it across the center console that Jamie put his CDs in, pulling the hoodie on quickly.

 

Jamie still hadn’t moved to take off his own clothes and Mason smiled fondly as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you planning on staying in those wet clothes the way back?”

 

“Oh, no.” Jamie unbuttoned his own as he asked, “When did you get these?”

 

“When we were at your house,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

Jamie’s head popped out the hood and he caught Mason looking at the strip of skin of his tummy.

 

“Was this your grand plan? To see me without my shirt?”

 

“What? No, I-”

 

“Cause if you wanted me to take off my shirt, all you had to do was ask.”

 

Mason blushed because Jamie didn’t usually get so forward with his flirting, even after they officially became boyfriends.

 

“I’m so sorry about that. I just- it’s our first official date as boyfriends and I wanted everything to be perfect.”

 

“Everything is perfect.”

 

“But,” Mason pointed out the window. “It wasn’t supposed to rain. I didn’t know it was supposed to rain.”

 

“Hey, the news on the weather is always wrong. Besides, this makes it more us, y’know?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ruined plans is kinda our thing. If things went perfectly to plan, would it even be us?”

 

Mason grinned. “No. No, it wouldn’t.”

 

Jamie leaned over and gave Mason a kiss on the cheek, mirroring his own actions only a few hours earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please give kudos and feel free to comment! 
> 
> I will post this on fanfiction.net later today.
> 
> Also, I know I said I'd work on my Voltron fic (and I have!) just that this one got completed first.


End file.
